From the Ashes
by moonshine dolly
Summary: The 00 Cyborgs are confronted with a strange new presence in the world. Friend or foe has yet to be decided and true intentions to be discovered.
1. Chapter 1

_Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009. _

"Whoa!"

The Dolphin listed starboard violently- thanks to the large waves and winds buffeting the ship.

009 picked himself up, while 002 grumbled under his breath using a few choice expletives.

"How long is this going to last?" 007 groaned while bracing himself along to wall to avoid ending up on the floor.

009 settled himself in a chair, "Not sure, 007. Depends on how long we stay here."

The Dolphin was hiding in a storm. A few days ago, 003 identified a submarine following them; it had hovered outside of the Dolphin's sensor range, matching their movements, but otherwise showed no hostility. It wasn't until they found another, flanking them off their starboard side, that the 00 crew realized they were being herded. With the Asian landmass to the east of them they couldn't break out into the Pacific Ocean past this silent enemy, and nor did they want to spring the impending trap.

It was 008 who suggested hiding in the impending storm brewing off the coast of the Philippines. Tactically, despite the depth the submarines would still need to be cautious and whether they surfaced or stayed put, on the surface, finding them would be difficult. The down-side being the constant strain on the ship.

The Dolphin shuddered again.

"I'm going to the bridge... ask 003 what our 'friends' are doing," 009 said standing.

002 stood as well, "I'll come too".

In the long hallways the noise of the storm echoed and the two young men had nothing to say.

As the door to the bridge opened before them, the ferocity of the storm bashed the main windows.

"-Filipino Authorities are forecasting widespread flooding. It hasn't made landfall yet but, its close… sometime in the next few hours," 005 droned from his position at Communications.

"The closer to the shore we chase it, the harder it'll be for the subs to follow us; too many contacts in the water," 008 said , his dark eyes on the maps.

"They're still on us?" 002 asked with disgust.

"Yeah. They stayed under the waves. But, the seafloor is rising they can't stay on us long."

"They're together anyway, safer in case something goes wrong, because of the storm," 003 said from the Pilot seat.

"So… how long until home?" 002 asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow- if all goes well," 008 responded turning.

009 smiled to himself. He always liked going back to Japan, and he liked Doctor Kazumi's house. It was a comfortable house nestled in the shoreline of a beautiful beach.

"Look out!" 003 called.

"Contacts in the water," 005 voice was suddenly urgent, "two of them fast enough for missiles."

"003?" 008 called and she nodded once in response, "brace yourselves!"

"Why are they shooting at us?" 002 yelled.

"They know what-" the blast was deafening.

005's eyes flashed to the screen, "Only one hit, you evaded the other."

003 turned to look at him, "I know. We can't leave the water because of the winds yet."

005 made a noise in his throat.

"They know what?" 002 prompted 008.

"They know what we do, and now… they want to destroy us before we get the chance to get away."

002 sighed resignedly.

_Bastards._

Just then the door opened to 006 and Doctor Gilmore.

"What's happening? 006 asked as he moved around 009 to sit near 005.

"What do you think? They shot at us!" 002 bit out.

006 ignored his tantrum looking to 008.

"They did shoot two missiles, obviously one hit, and we still have some time before we can shake 'em off."

"Hm," Dr. Gilmore crossed his arms, "they're bold, attempting to attack us in a country's waters."

"They know they're safe to do so," 009 spoke up, "I remember a tsunami that hit when I a child. The military was on the street trying to help people. I doubt that they would be looking very hard at disturbances in the water, considering it the circumstances."

"Very true, 009," Dr. Gilmore sighed.

"They have the upper hand now, with that hit they know where we are, I'm sure they're just waiting for our reaction now," 008 said.

"So, what do we do?" 006 asked.

"We have to lose them now, and cut out of the storm before they realise," 008 said tersely.

Dr Gilmore started, "We're following the front of the storm now, we could try to break through and overtake it to the shore line, follow the-"

"The waves are too forceful. Much of the shore has been destroyed and the storm hasn't hit land yet."

"We can turn around and shoot back!" 002 yelled.

"Two against one, in very nasty weather, close to populated lan-"

"Alright!" 002 said, "I get it".

"What about a distraction?" 003 spoke from the controls.

"What have you got in mind?" 008 leaned back against the wall.

"The seabed is in tatters with lots of debris in the water, we could blow up some of the rock formations and block them off from us. It would create larger contacts and hopefully confuse them."

"How would we get away though?" 002 asked.

"The water is turbulent enough, we would be creating more trauma, under the water with them. They can't surface in the storm, and with the rubbish in the water they can't manoeuvre easily," Dr. Gilmore supplied, "it's a good idea, 003."

"They won't be able to find us," 009 smiled.

"Or track us," finished Dr. Gilmore.

008 frowned, "We'll need a spread of torpedoes.."

002 looked at him, "What? Don't we have enough?"

"We do. I just… will we need more after this? We can't be sure if it'll work…"

"I think we should try it," said 009.

"Alright," 008 said turned back to his maps reluctantly.

"Fire off two shots first, like we're retaliating, then I'll push a burst of speed. We'll fire the volley behind us simultaneously," 003 instructed.

"Here, 003, I'll give you a hand," 002 took a seat beside her.

She gave him a small smile.

"Okay," 008 pushed the button, "firing torpedoes."

005 watched the contacts, and their enemy's answer.

"They're firing too! To destroy them before they hit!" 006 cried out.

"Good!" 008 yelled, "003?"

"Firing engines… now!"

"Firing volley!"

Just as the ship began to lurch forward, the first explosion of the torpedoes rocked the water. 009 grabbed Dr. Gilmore, before he fell and 006 hit the floor.

"002!"

"On it!"

The Dolphin rocket forward as 003 spun in her seat eyes wide.

"We crippled one… a resulting landslide. The other is trying to avoid the debris, but their sensor equipment is damaged. I think the blast blew it away- I can't see it."

"Good job! We're free!" 006 yelled, jumping up to his feet, "I'll go tell 007!" And he disappeared through the door.

"The other one can still read us though? 002 asked.

"Yes, but we'll be too far away soon. We'll turn back in a while and cut the water between Japan and South Korea, but for now we'll let them think we're heading out deeper," said 008.

"Very well done, everyone!" Dr. Gilmore smiled.

"Anyone want a break? 009 asked, looking around.

003 was still staring through him to the waters behind. 009 was concerned.

"Nah, I'm good, 009, " said 008.

"Yes, I would, but… 003?" 005 turned to her, "003?"

"Ah! Sorry. What is it?"

"Would you like to take a break?"

"No. No, thank you," 003 stumbled over her words.

005 nodded. He stood stopping next to 009, "Call me back if she changes her mind."

_So, 005 noticed it too, _009 realised. He gave 005 a smile, "will do."

009 took his place at Communications, scanning the ocean.

"See anything, 003?" He asked.

"No," she sighed, "just making sure."

008 turned to face the room at large, "that didn't seem like Black Ghost, did it?"

003 closed her eyes, "No, it didn't."

002 turned, "What? So… who was it, then?"

"The submarines were branded with a red and white insignia- a white bird on red- I don't know it though," 003 said.

"What do they want with us?" 002 turned to face the others.

008 sighed, "Who knows?"


	2. Chapter 2

From the Ashes

Chapter Two

_Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009._

The Dolphin docked as the sun rose on the following day. Golden rays of pure sun flooded the port windows, waking 009 after only a few hours of delicious sleep.

009 had stayed on the bridge with 002 watching for their mysterious enemy long after 003 and 008 left.

002 turned from his position at the helm.

"What's eating 003?"

"I don't know, she seemed distracted though." 009 said.

"Distracted? It was more than that. I think she was scared."

Finding himself in front of 003 quarters, 009 knocked without answer. Sighing to himself he turned to leave when she rounded the corner with Dr. Gilmore.

"…

Thank you for checking, Doctor."

"No need to thank me, if there is a prob- Ah! 009!"

As the good doctor said his name, 003

's head snapped up, before turning to the doctor. 009 couldn't read what he saw in her eyes but it made him anxious nonetheless.

Dr. Gilmore smiled comfortingly. "I suggest you both get some sleep. We have all had a long day. 003, 009." He said, bidding them goodnight.

009 watched him clear the corner before rounding on 003. "Are you alright?"

She smiled, nervously 009 noted.

"Of course!"

She opened her door.

"Please, 009, don't worry about me! I'm perfectly-"

"Please!" 009 grasped her shoulder, stopping her. "Please? Tell me what is wrong? On the bridge, and with the Doctor."

Looking up at him, his eyes beseeching her, she dropped her head looking away.

"There is really nothing to worry about, 009."

He dropped his voice.

"Francoise… please?"

She seemed to sag under his gaze.

"Please, come in." She gestured.

He stepped back from her, allowing her to enter first. She moved into the sparse cabin, perching on the bed. As the door sealed behind him 009 sat in her only chair.

"During our encounter, I… I couldn't hear them."

009's brow puckered. Was that all?

"But, 003, the storm, the-"

"No." Her voice was firm but her eyes stared widely at a spot on the floor. "I couldn't hear them at all. No machinery, no voices, no sent transmissions. I could see them, but…"

009 leaned towards her.

"003, I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

She sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. You don't understand but perhaps I can explain…" "Imagine not being able to use your acceleration. Something you- no." She seemed to struggle for the words. "Imagine you couldn't hear at, at all! And feeling useless, and scared, and cut off from your senses, and-"

Tears began to stream down her pale face. She dropped her face into her hands and began to sob.

"003!"

009 dropped to his knees before her.

"Imagine not having a basic, ingrained sense! Something you use everyday without thought!"

She looked at him through her tears. "I could hear them before though. That's how I knew they were there; I heard them, and then I saw them. I knew where to look."

"Oh, 003..."

"I went to the Doctor thinking there was something wrong with me. He found nothing though, and he's not concerned, yet."

009 frowned. "But you told him this?"

"No, I didn't," She closed her eyes. "I want to be useful to this crew."

She lifted her hand, haltingly- unsure of what she was going to do next- and placed it over his.

"I watched you fall from space. Somehow, some…one, delivered you, and 002, back to us. I believe it was more than 001. I floated in the ocean and cried. I am a nurse mother to a child with mental capacities beyond anything and even, I think, wisdom beyond my own despite being an old woman."

"Zer- Francoise." he whispered her name. "Francoise, you are a valued member of this team. A kind woman, working with a group of injured men. You bring us so much comfort by being here-"

003 moved to interject.

"And- you are an active tactician and a very good pilot! That's better than your average ballerina." He finished smiling.

003 removed her hand and gave him a small smile of her own. It didn't reach her eyes.

"009, During the war, the women went to work in the Allied countries, I can only assume it was the same in your own nation, with the men away fighting… like my brother."

She trailed off for a moment before continuing. "I was a woman contributing to the war effort. I didn't see the end of the war. I didn't see the Nazi occupation of my country, but I have seen what happened after the war, to the women who welcomed their soldiers home. I _would _have been replaced. Pushed-aside…our usefulness had an expiry date."

009 grasped her shoulders. "Even if you were blind and deaf, you would still have a place in this team! We care about you, we need you!"

"A blind and deaf cyborg, whose sole purpose for creation was the advancement of human sight and hearing… what's left?"

009 gaped at her.

"003, I… what?"

She turned away from him. "Please, I want to be alone. Goodnight, 009."

009 left. He glanced at her over his shoulder.

_A good person… 003 and Francoise both._

He walked back to his quarters.

In the comfortable lounge of Doctor Kazumi's house sat Dr. Gilmore, Dr. Kazumi and 001.

"She believes her hearing is impaired, although I can't find any evidence to support this." Dr, Gilmore finished.

"You believe she is overreacting?" Dr. Kazumi asked.

"I do. 003 has little confidence, and we were in a stressful situation. The noise of the storm must have been immense to her ears… Even, cyborgs are not infallible." Dr. Gilmore sat back.

"I thought that was much the point, my friend." Dr Kazumi countered.

001's voice filled their minds. "003 has faith in her abilities, more so than Francoise does in herself, that is true." Emphasising the woman's split identities to stress his point.

The men were silent for a moment before Dr. Kazumi said. "You believe there is more to this."

It was a statement.

"Yes." 001 said.

Dr Kazumi looked to Dr Gilmore.

"I believe you need to adjust your methods for assessment, my friend."

"Perhaps, Kazumi…"

On the beach Chang was sprawled on the sand. His belly raising and falling with his breathing.

Albert sat near him watching the scene in the water. Jet was standing waist deep in the blue trying to convince Francoise to come into the water as G.B snuck up behind him under the waves. Geronimo sat next to Francoise. Joe walked up the soft sand to join them as Jet yelled out and disappeared under the water.

Albert chuckled to himself as the American resurfaced yelling profanities at the Englishman-turned-dolphin who was unmistakably laughing despite his changed form.

Pyunma sat higher on the dunes tending the small driftwood fire that was crackling loudly.

"You feeling better?"

Albert turned to face Pyunma.

"Yeah, no worries."

"Liar." Pyunma gestured to Albert's hands. "You've been wringing your hands for hours."

Albert sighed.

"Fine, the pain is constant now… I didn't even know I was rubbing my hands." He sighed.

Albert remembered the night he woke with the pain in his limbs. It was excruciating. Physical pain to match his forever emotional companion.

His thoughts slipped to Hilda as Pyunma interrupted.

"Dr. Gilmore know the cause yet?"

"No, and he's run every test under the sun."

"Dr. Gilmore will find the problem, and then next time we get chased into a natural disaster you came come with us." Chang said propping himself up on his elbows.

Pyunma laughed quietly as Albert smiled.

"Thank you so much. I definitely feel better now." He said with light-hearted sarcasm.

"Dr. Gilmore knows us inside and out, though. Worrying will do you no good." Chang responded laying back and closing his eyes.

"That he does and if he's not worried, I suppose you shouldn't be either." Pyunma poked the fire.

"Yeah, I suppose he's got confidence in his product." Albert said before suddenly falling quiet.

No one had anything to say after that.

Joe couldn't sleep. Kicking off his twisted sheets he sat up and stared into the darkness. Without encouragement, his thoughts wandered to his childhood. He slumped back onto the pillows.

_Nothing fixes something in the mind so strongly as the wish to forget it… ain't that the truth, _he thought tiredly. Desperate to distract himself, he got up. Silently he padded through the house and hearing voices he found his way to the dining room.

He squinted in the light.

"What are you doing up, Joe?" asked G.B. He and Francoise sat together at the dining table, cups of coffee and tea half-finished between them.

"Couldn't sleep. What about you guys?"

"Same. So we decided to reminisce." G.B said smiling at Francoise.

"I… I don't understand," Joe said scratching his head.

"European thing, I guess." G.B picked up his cup. "Similar, yet, different… like tea and coffee." He lifted it to Francoise.

She returned the gesture, smiling.

Joe sat down next to Francoise. "Sure." He agreed sounding confused.

"Ah, it's nothing, Joe. Speaking of which would you like some?" G.B shook his mug a little.

"Coffee? Oh no, I do want to go back to sleep sometime tonight."

"Of course." G.B downed the tepid tea in his mug grimacing. "I'll never understand how the French can drink it all day. "He muttered shaking his head, while smiling mischievously at the Frenchwoman in front of him.

She pouted playfully with a glare, pretending to take offence.

"Well, anyway, I'm off to bed. Good night, you two."

"Goodnight." Francoise wished as Joe nodded.

G.B's retreat left an awkward weight between the two remaining cyborgs.

Joe suddenly regretted joining them but, somehow couldn't leave. Privacy was rare in a house of eleven people. Licking his lips he turned to Francoise.

She was studiously staring at the dregs in her teacup.

"Ah, um… look, Francoise."

Her eyes flicked to him nervously then back to the cup.

"Look… I'm sorry. On the Dolphin- I mean, about what happened on the Dolphin. In your cabin. It was really inconsiderate of me." Joe swallowed nervously.

"It's alright, Joe. I was upset. I'm sorry, too."

Joe leaned towards her. Taking one of her hands from the cup he said

"Francoise, what's it like?"

She looked at their linked fingers before lifting her eyes to his face.

"I, I think I over-reacted."

"Please, tell me?"

She looked away.

"I can't explain it. And honestly…" she paused. " I don't want to."

"Oh." Joe turned her face to his again gently. "I need to apologise again. I didn't mean to push you."

His gaze was so intense. Looking into his amethyst eyes she saw something she wasn't ready to deal with. Francoise leaned away from his hand. "Joe, I'd like to be alone."

Joe leaned back too.

"Francoise?"

"Goodnight, Joe." She smiled gently, a placatory quirk of her lips, and she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I want to thank and GreenFantasy64 for following this story so far. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to review and follow me.

So, please bear with me and I will update as often as I can and I'll do it for you guys :)

-Dolly.

Albert usually slept quite well.

Over his many years, the debilitating feeling of grief and guilt was overcome with steely will and determination, and sometimes good old escapism.

Since his escape with the zero-zero team, he found after a long day of helping people, he could sleep dreamlessly.

Albert liked to think it was because his guilt was relieved some by doing the right thing, but it also could have just been the exhaustion.

Despite all the electronic 'enhancements' they received, Albert still felt tired.

Not physically, but mentally.

Emotionally.

He was so disconnected from his body now. He felt it move, and knew pain but the strength in his limbs was alien like the power was not really his.

His thoughts were definitely his though.

No matter how they changed him physically, the human mind was still a mystery and what went on in his head was his alone… not that that was always necessarily a good thing.

He was the unstable cyborg.

The reason for the gap time gap between himself and 005, but they still hadn't figured out how to control them.

In a way it felt like a victory, setting back their pet project with ultimately no solution.

A petty and small victory is was, yes, But, anything that inconvenienced Black Ghost was fine in Albert's estimate.

Tonight was going to be a bad night though.

Albert's limbs would not respond to his commands properly.

For days he had hobbled around Dr Kazumi's home like an invalid.

It was a horrid term but it accurately summed up his feelings about the situation.

Albert managed to turn on to his back and tried to relax.

He could hear the waves as they slapped against the shoreline and his mind's eye he could picture that afternoon spent on the beach watching the others in the surf.

With a long sigh Albert wondered if this was what getting old felt like before drifting off finally.

It was pitch black when Albert's eyes snapped open and he knew something was wrong.

Lying prone for a moment he attempted to get up.

A thrill of panic washed down his spine and into his stomach.

He couldn't move.

Albert began to strain against his heavy limbs.

Attempting to thrash, like a patient restrained, his arms and shoulders moved, but nothing else.

Albert lay back and attempted to relax.

Movement in his arms was a good thing, maybe with a measure of calm and control he would find he could move normally.

He took deep breaths to calm himself then concentrated on moving his fingers.

Nothing happened.

He jerked his head up to see his hands and wiggled his fingers again.

They didn't move.

A thrill of panic rushed through him hot and livid.

"Ivan! Dr Gilmore!" He yelled.

"Dr Gilmore!" He roared. "Help me!"

Doctor Gilmore sat in his lab. The starkness of the colour and the light hurt his eyes and abided the headache forming in his temples.

Having so many years behind him he liked to think he had built up an immunity to difficult situations; a professional detachment, if you would. This then allowed him to function without panic or emotion and focus with logic and handle a problem with efficiency and practicality.

God knows it was true when working with the subjects of the zero-zero project.

But hearing 004's terror disturbed the doctor. He felt it in his bones.

004's body was rebelling. It no longer responded to commands from the brain and this little technical glitch that had merely been an inconvenience for a short time now was a major issue.

With no answers the doctor sat back and pinched the bridge of his ample nose.

Unbidden images of 001 and 003 rose from somewhere dark in his mind.

Forcibly held and experimented on, the doctor actually felt he had gotten used to it when it came to Ivan. He could forget Ivan was a child when dealing with such intellect and ability.

Fooling himself into thinking of Ivan of someone a kind to an equal, like someone in a wheelchair. Yes, he was different but it was in a way that was not his fault and irrelevant when it came to the person themselves; the personality, the intelligence, the talent.

However, later when Francoise arrived, her fragility stung him. It was hard to ignore and it was hard to ignore Ivan for the same reason.

With the rose-tint vanquished, he saw a child, and a woman, and an evil organisation defiling human rights and doctor who violated people and stole their humanity.

Doctor Gilmore, lurched forward, his head in his hands.

The point, he thought, of the cyborgs was their invulnerability. They were not supposed to get old, to hurt, to age and fail and despite the emotional vulnerabilities they displayed, these ultimately made them strong.

Enduring.

But this? This rankled.

Losing control of one's faculties was supposed to be an impossibility for the cyborgs and yet here it was!

Looming at him. Teasing him.

Screaming from the recesses of his will and past that he had failed! He was arrogant and his brilliance was nothing but a dull gleam.

The one thing that bothered him most, that he had crusaded against in his life and his career was here. And not only in himself but in his masterpiece!

Old age.

In a fit a frustration, Doctor Gilmore swept everything from his desk, where it all fell with such as noise that it only aggravated him further. He stood only to sit again and pull the strands of his hair until he could no longer stand the pain of his protesting roots.

He released his hands and breathed. The mess on the floor glared a reminder of the pointlessness of losing one's temper and he scooped to collect it all. With an organised desk once more the Doctor walked to the window and their through the glass lay 004.

Albert.

The first step is to face the problem with rational analysis, he thought. Like fear, you cannot plan a course of action without knowing what the issue is and then developing a plan to counteract it.

So, what was the base issue here?

"Losing control." He whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

lies when it shows you how the chapter will appear. I actually have spacers between sections make it easier to read but they never come up. Hopefully they will this time.

It also cut ELECTRA13 from my notes in the last chapter who I wanted to thank as well. So, thank you :)

-sigh-

Anywho-

…

(I don't own Cyborg 009)

…

Joe and Jet sat on the couch in the spacious living area watching T.V.

The sun streaming through the windows cast a glare on the screen that made it difficult to see the programme, but it was really of little consequence as neither were truly watching it. The inane noise of the show was somewhat soothing; it was definitely better than silence.

Chang walked in and settled heavily on the sofa.

"He seems alright," he announced to the room at large.

Jet grimaced and nodded slowly.

"Can he move?" Joe asked.

"No. No he can't." Chang replied reluctantly.

"Then he's not alright." Jet said standing. He left the room shaking his head.

"I don't think I'll ever understand their relationship." Chang said.

Joe said nothing but nodded his head to at least acknowledge Chang.

"Well, then. I'll start dinner." Chand said and levered his large body on to its feet.

Joe didn't bother to tell him that they hadn't eaten breakfast yet. He knew Chang needed something to occupy his mind.

He caught something out of the corner of his eye and saw Jet on the sand. It was better to leave him alone. Jet hated talking about feeling unless it was ranting about something that pissed him off.

Joe turned off the television and wandered to the infirmary.

He didn't want to go but that was where everyone was.

Stationed next to Albert was G.B. and Geronimo. They chatted about things. Well, G.B. chatted about things. It was some conversation that Albert didn't respond to.

The office housed Dr Gilmore, Dr Kazumi, Francoise and Ivan. Joe could see Francoise looked distressed and Dr Gilmore grave and wasn't sure he wanted to know anymore.

"Hi." He said as he approached the bed.

"Ah, Hullo, Joe." G.B acknowledged as Geronimo nodded to him.

"Hey." Joe said to Albert who sighed a long, hard breath from his nose.

"Joe." He said. "Geronimo, G.B., please don't take his personally but I'd rather be alone."

G.B.'s face took on a solemn grimace and he nodded, while Geronimo placed a heavy hand on Albert's shoulder. They took their leave leading Joe with them. He had no choice now but to go back the way he came and found himself in the sitting room again pretending to watch T.V.

Albert's request caused his mind to run back to Francoise and her fears only a few days before and he worried.

Chang burned whatever it was he'd started and had to start again.

It was a bad time for them all.

…

Dr Kazumi had relieved Dr Gilmore suggesting that he eat and recharge.

The results of many tests could not tell them the cause of Albert's debilitation and the frustration had mounted on Gilmore.

Ivan had fallen asleep. It was inopportune as it always was but necessary. Dr Kazumi relied upon the infant to act as voice of reason for Gilmore. He would listen to the child. It was a mark of respect in their relationship.

Through the glass he watched Francoise as she sat by Albert's beside. She read to him and the doctor was strongly reminded of his own mother doing the same when his grandfather was ill.

It boded ill for Kazumi.

He had watched his grandfather deteriorate from a strong and imposing man to someone barely capable of feeding himself.

He turned from the window and went over the results again.

Kazumi's assessment was that Gilmore needed to look beyond the artificial parts of his patient. He also needed new technologies and analytical software to perform maintenance or if and when this issue was solved it was likely it would only happen again.

The problem now was telling him that.

…

In the ward, Francoise had been aware of the doctor's observation.

She had spoken each word with precision and clarity, playing the role of a nurse. She wanted privacy and didn't want to share her doubts with him, only Albert. Albert would understand.

When he turned away she lowered the book.

"Albert? What does it feel like?" She asked.

He didn't look at her as he responded.

"Embarrassing."

"During that last stint on The Dolphin I lost some of my hearing capabilities." She said.

Albert turned to look at her.

"Did you report it?"

"Yes. Dr Gilmore didn't seem to think it was a problem."

Albert raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think?"

Francoise squared her shoulders.

"I'm scared."

Albert nodded. He was quiet for a moment and Francoise thought he had ended their talk but suddenly he said: "Come here. I want to tell you a secret."

Francoise leaned over the bed bracing her body gently on either side of his broad chest.

"So am I." He whispered.

Francoise released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Albert."

"You too."

And she turned off the lights as she left.

…

It was very late in the Ops Room of the South Korean Navy headquarters.

The status had been changed from half-watch to a higher alert because of more threats from the North.

Despite the constant inaction taken after each of these threats were issued it was still better to be safe than sorry.

A young seaman was stationed at Comms when a transmission was received.

"Unidentified ves- in wah-. Bear-"

The transmission cut out.

He attempted to re-establish the link and confirm the sighting but there was no response.

Informing his superior, the Korean submarine's GPS was tracked its last known location. It had to surface to make the transmission and verify location.

However, the signal was gone.

…

Dr Gilmore was brooding.

The dregs of his tea held no answers but he still stared at them.

Kazumi had prodded him from the lab but he couldn't stop thinking about Albert.

His method had been straightforward. The base of the issue was the loss of movement in the cybernetic limbs. So, run a diagnostic on the performance of the technology and perform advanced maintenance.

Done.

But it didn't work.

Run new diagnostics on the performance of the cybernetics after advanced maintenance and compare the results.

No change.

Compare results to previous maintenance logs.

There was a definite change in the performance the cause was unknown.

No shit.

He doctor rocked back from the table. He was getting frustrated again. The same thoughts spiraling in his head.

"Doctor?"

Gilmore jerked back to attention.

"Ah, Pyunma. I haven't seen you for days. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Doctor, I'm fine." Pyunma said taking a seat. "However, I wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me a check-up?"

Dr Gilmore pushed away his mug.

"Why? Are you experiencing any pain?"

"No." Pyunma said. "I just want to be sure."

Dr Gilmore exhaled heavily.

"I understand. We'll do it in the morning. I'm sure Albert would be sleeping by now."

Pyunma agreed and went to take his leave but the doctor stopped him.

"Pyunma, why haven't you been around?

Pyunma stopped but didn't turn.

He said over his shoulder: "I just know I wouldn't want anyone to see me like that."


	5. Chapter 5

There was a gloom settling over Dr Kazumi's house.

The sunlight that streamed through the windows, no matter how warm, seemed inappropriate considering the situation.

G.B. sat at the coffee table with a cup of tea, still full but long tepid, as he had lost himself in thought some time ago.

While G.B did not consider himself old he knew his days of playing Mercutio or Lysander were far behind him. He had moved into the realm of kings, emperors and villains.

Before he was taken he had begun to feel the aches that come with age, and the scorn that comes to older men for talking to young ladies no matter how innocent the exchange may be.

He'd seen friends- brilliant actors- leave the theatre for 'real' jobs. They needed to care for burgeoning families and gave up their dreams to do so.

It was a path he had not chosen to tread.

Once in a pub in the East End he'd seen one of these friends and over a pint learned all about his wife and children and how happy he was.

However G.B. still saw the sadness when he spoke of the stage but couldn't pity his friend for he knew that while he'd lost something he had also gained something and the two were not something that could be compared.

Different things to different people and each to their own.

In the time he had spent in the cyborg team, G.B. had become to feel some peace with his situation.

There was nothing that could be done about the violation that they had all endured but what could he do to change it?

It was the mark of a great actor to empathise, to feel and understand a role with elements that are unknown to them. Being able to do this ensured a great performance; the creation of a character that resonated with the audience.

G.B. was grateful that he would never grow old.

Age was now something that existed only in his mind. A Spector that worked to drag him down into a life of despair and regret but only if he let it.

This strength that G.B had come to believe and respect in his life was beginning to crumble with the issues now facing Albert.

The cage that was his body had been transformed in to a mode of transport that would see him live for an unlimited time.

He could be immortal.

God knows he had already lived far beyond what he should have.

Instead of thinking of it as borrowed time he saw it as a second chance.

But it seemed that chance had an expiry date.

What was happening to Albert? Why was it happening? What did it mean?

G.B. leaned forward resting his chin on his hand like Rodin's Thinker.

And what if it happen to him?

...

It was common for Geronimo to not be in the house so when Joe had to go looking for him he knew he'd be gone for a while.

Walking along the coast line was calming if not lonely.

Joe never considered himself alone with so many people in his life, but it was easy to feel that way in a crowd and on the sandy cliffs you could see for miles. It was a lonely place.

Joe didn't know how much time had passed since he'd left the house looking for Geronimo on Chang's order.

Chang had decided to cook something huge yet again and needed everyone on deck to ensure it was eaten.

Joe was grateful to Chang for this as everyone had the habit of slipping off in to their own little worlds lately. It was unnerving and it was lonely.

Chang pulled them all back together, forced them to eat, to talk and to simply be together.

Sometimes he knew what they needed better than the doctor.

When the sound of jets reached Joe he turned to see Jet arching over the bay. He maneuvered himself for a run at the cliffs, jet engines screaming and shattering the calm atmosphere.

He pulled up in front of Joe hovering over the ledge.

"Come on!" He yelled. "Chang's having kittens. He food's ready and you still haven't rocked up with Geronimo."

"Well, I don't know where he is," said Joe.

The American made a noise of disgust and launched himself higher.

From a vantage point soaring above the water he pointed in the direction ahead of Joe before taking off in the same direction.

Joe sighed and pushed forward when a strange squeal pealed out.

One of Jet's boosters was smoking.

He stopped and yelled out but Jet couldn't hear him.

"Jet!"

"He's too far," Geronimo said appearing next to Joe.

"I can accelerate-"

"No. He's landing," Geronimo pointed and forged towards Jet.

"I'll go on ahead," said Joe and with that familiar click was with Jet effortlessly.

The American was lying on his back with his foot pointed in the air with the force of the jet engine pushing him in to the grass.

"I can't disengage it!" He yelled. "It won't stop!"

"What can I do?" Joe yelled.

"Get the Doc! Hurry up!" yelled Jet.

Joe bit his tooth. In his acceleration mode he could see the pain and effort in Jet's face as he tried to resist the force pushing him down.

Joe was back at the house in flash.

"Doctor Gilmore!"

"Joe! Finally! Hurry up the food-"

"No, Chang!" Joe said interrupting him. "Where's the doctor? Jet's hurt!"

"In the infirmary," Chang said. "Quick-"

Joe activated his accelerator again was gone.

He passed Francoise on the way, her face was tired but calm.

"Joe!" The Doctor exclaimed. "What on earth are you doing?"

Doctor Gilmore was leaning over a microscope looking shocked.

"Doctor Gilmore! Jet's hurt! One of his engines won't disengage! I think it's going to break his leg or, or something! Please-"

"Take me there now," the Doctor said with urgency. "Can you take Kazumi, too?"

"Yes."

"Right. Go now."

Joe bit his tooth collecting the doctors before moving out the infirmary.

Passing Albert he saw the grim expression he wore.

_So he heard, _Joe thought.

Francoise had paused before exiting the labs and was turned looking back the way she had come.

Joe tried not to focus on the look of fear etched on her lest he stop and he could not do that.

Birds hung suspended in the sky as Joe moved beneath them back to cliff top and let the doctors down and deactivated.

Kazumi started.

"I sincerely believe that I will never get used to that- oh dear!"

Jet was panting in agony with the effort of resisting the force and keeping himself on the ground, his leg pointed to the sky.

Geronimo sat at this head ready to stop him from taking off in to the trees.

Doctor Gilmore staggered back flinching back from the heat.

"Disconnect the fuel line!"

"It's not advisable while it's active!" Doctor Kazumi yelled back.

"What choice do we have?"

"No! Disconnect the cybernetic motor function first!"

"Alright! But also disconnect the connection to the cerebrum!"

Jet let out something between a groan and an expletive.

"Bear with us, Jet! This shouldn't take long!"

Joe moved to stand next to Geronimo.

"Jet, this will feel strange. Try to keep calm. Joe!"

Jet groaned again his chest heaving. To Joe he looked like a child struggling not to cry.

The noise was unbearable as the doctors pulled Joe aside.

"You'll need to do the work, Joe. It's far too hot for Kazumi or me to even get close."

"Doctor Gilmore, I- I don't know what to do!"

"We can assist you, Joe. Do not worry," Doctor Kazumi soothed. "But we need to get to work."

"I- alright."

The doctors gave Joe a very simplistic explanation of what to sever.

"Remember, Joe, touch nothing else except the yellow fibres after disconnecting the largest cable."

"Okay, I can remember that."

"It would be best to do it while using your accelerator mode." Doctor Kazumi said. "Now, Geronimo, get ready to open the casing on Jet's leg."

"Yes, Doctor," Geronimo's voice was calm as always and Joe was thankful for it.

"Alright. Geronimo, in three… two…one."

Geronimo's hand darted in and ripped back the casing for the jet engine pulling away you could see the dark marks staining his hands from the intense heat.

"Joe, now."

Joe bit his tooth and moved in and under Jet's flaming leg.

It was too hot to touch and every finger burned as he pulled and broke the cabling in Jet's leg.

When he disconnected the first fibre Jet's body heaved in slow motion. Joe looked up to see an expression of shock and fear blossom slowly on Jet's features.

"I'm so sorry, Jet," Joe mumbled knowing he couldn't hear it as he disconnected the second set of wiring.

Joe felt the pressure created by the jets cease and saw the flames dim out.

He moved back and disengaged his accelerator.

"Oh, Joe, you look singed," Doctor Gilmore said. "We have to get you back to the house and get the burns looked at- you as well, Geronimo."

"Jet, are you alright? What do you feel?"

Doctor Kazumi was examining Jet's leg while Jet panted and grunted with pain.

"I can't feel anything," Jet forced out. He laughed a little then, a small self-depreciating chuckle.

"I can't feel it."

And with that he fainted.


End file.
